littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
AceStriker29
is the 29th episode of Gladiator of Field AceStriker. Summary After Shion's return from Brazil oversea, the brothers share their past with the AceStrikers before Shion comes to the decision to join Shikoku Galahad team, so that he can fight Ryoma in the final match and move off the Hamon Town from there. Major Events *Shion makes his fully appearance for the first time. *It is revealed that Shion was born in Brazil. *The Four Gospels makes their cameo appearance for the first time before officially shows up in the next episode. **The real Chalice of Glory is safe within Four Gospels. **The Ace-Cannonball is mentioned for the first time. Synopsis Ryoma overjoying reunite with his brother Shion, who's return from Brazil, and joined by Miyuki and Hamon FC team as they watch television footage of Shion playing in San Primula FC and win against their rival team. They admire him and embrace him until Ryoma gets annoyed and pushes them away, stating that his brother needs to rest. Koya calms down the frustrated Victor with some strawberry daifuku, while Shion happily notes that it was nice of Ryoma to gain friends like them. Ryoma is excited about his soccer technique and want him to teach them a signature skills - but Shion is unsure. Back at the Aquila Fitness, Shion joins Hakuto, who was watching both Testament and Catastrophe armies kept appearing in different parts of the universe. He tells him that he will not stay with Hamon FC because they were powerful enough without him, and that he wanted to help players all over Goseigahara. He also tells him that he is heading to join Shikoku Galahad team as the captain, much for Hakuto's dismay. Next day, Hamon FC split it in two teams, Ryoma challenges Shion with Miyuki's support. Meanwhile, Hawk and Gear hears Angus Dei's voice, telling them that Chalice of Glory is safe with four men. After game, Ryoma thanks his brother for teaching every skills he learned from Brazilian team captain. Shion said that he will joins Shikoku Galahad as the team's captain, and he ask him to meet him at the Goseigahara Premier League's finals after Shikoku Galahad won. Just as they are about to say goodbye, Shion fall victim at the hands of the none other than Ezekiel, who summons an A-Class Haisha monster Baron Samedi to attack. Ryoma attempt to knock him down, but Samedi overpower him by multiple dark energy blasts. The other AceStrikers arrived to stop it, which angered Ezekiel. Baron Samedi continued to attack and they struggled with it until they noticed that he was paralyzed by Miyuki using Jellyfish Crest as Samedi's weak point. Rinsho take his chance and defeats Samedi with Silver Full Moon Fortissimo. However, Cybergeddon restores Samedi into enlarged monster along with Catastrophe army, forced Ezekiel to retreat. StrikerOh and GarouKohtei tries to use its attacks at him, but Samedi traps its into the ropes and being torturing its. However, too much power causes his eyes stopped glowing once he finished off its. Now knowing that, StrikerOh and GarouKohtei teams up to destroy him once and for all. After battle, Miyuki and Ryoma de-transforms and meets up with Shion, who was recovered. He saw them fighting and was amazed by them, he leaves Ryoma in his father's care, he told Ryoma not to worry. He then tells Ryoma that he will defeat him in the final match, so they can overcome anything, which makes Ryoma smile and agreed to defeat his own brother as Shion left. Back at the gym, Miyuki brought over some food for everyone to eat. Victor, who still didn't know that Shion was joining Shikoku Galahad, was surprised to hear about his team won in semi-final match, but Ryoma said he wasn't because he was part of Hamon FC. They then all swore to protect the peace of the world as they began to train hard to become as strong as Shion, with Tokuyama coaching them. Ryoma vows to defeat his own brother in the final match. In the end when the AceStrikers head to the gym to relax, the four men are seen holding the real Chalice, and Hawk says that if they win the final match and become more powerful, they could be able to reveals the holy power of the Ace-Cannonball. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. AceStrikers *'Miyuki Shibuki / Merry Striker' *Ryoma Asamiya / Red Striker *Itaru Higashikawa / Blue Striker *Kakeru Kumodera / Yellow Striker *Teppei Tsuchida / Black Striker *Ethan Shirosora / White Striker *Rinsho Gamo / Silver Striker Allies *Victor *Sir Hawk / Hakuto Takahata *Sir Gear / Reiji Ookami Villains *Cybergeddon *Ezekiel *Haisha Monster: Baron Samedi Secondary Characters *Shion Asamiya *Koya Asamiya *Eiichiro Tokuyama *Masao Kajima *Suika Natsui *''Four Gospels'' (cameo) Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Fan Anime